Diet!
by Billa Neko
Summary: "Rin?, kau agak gemuk ya sekarang?"/"LEN NO BAKA?" Ga bisa bikin summary bagus/harap Read and Review/


Diet!

Billa : Yo~ Tak tahu mengapa, entah kapan, dan mulai dari mana #apaansih Billa dapet inspirasi… Ya, semoga ga jelek-jelek amat…

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is Yamaha Corporation mine, NOT ME! BUT this story is MINE!**

**Summary : "Rin?, kau agak gemuk ya sekarang?"/"LEN NO BAKA!?"**

**Pair : Rin.K x Len.K #sopasti**

Billa : Yo, lanjut aja!

* * *

"Ya… Aku tahu White Day masih lama… Tapi tak apalah. Makanlah yang banyak" ucap Meiko sambil menaruh sepotong kue disetiap piring. Miku, Luka, Kaito, Rin dan Len sudah tak sabar menanti.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Rin lalu memakan kuenya. Kebetulan cuaca saat itu sedang dingin, jadi Rin memakai sweaternya. Sweater Rin sedang tak ia kancingi jadi sebagian perutnya terlihat jelas.

"Rin, kau agak gemuk ya sekarang?" tanya Len, sambil mencubit perut  
Rin pelan.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara…

Sampai…

"LEN NO BAKA!?" teriak Rin dan BRAK! Seketika Miku, Meiko, dan Luka langsung melihat ketempat kejadian. Len menimpa Kaito.

"Aih… Tidak ada yang terjadi" ucap Miku,

"Tak ada yang terjadi" ucap Luka,

"Tak ada yang seru…" ucap Meiko, Len mendengar semua itu lalu berusaha bangkit dari Kaito dan berteriak,

"JELAS ADA YANG TERJADI!? DAN APANYA YANG SERU!?"

* * *

"Dasar Len baka! Mentang-mentang aku akhir-akhir ini banyak makan dia bilang aku gemuk" ucap Rin sambil memeluk boneka jeruknya, lalu melihat perutnya yang bisa terlipat itu.

"Rin…" ucap Len dari luar ruangan sambil mengetuk pintu. "Rin… Kamu boleh makan sepu—"

"AKU GA PERLU ITU!" teriak Rin dari dalam,

'Aih… Apa aku benar-benar membuatnya marah ya? Cewek benar-benar sensitive bila ditanyakan tentang berat badan' batin Len. Menghela nafas pelan lalu pergi keruangan yang disebelahnya. 'Aku memang bodoh' batinnya lagi.

Sementara didalam ruangan Rin masih marah-marah ga jelas. Dan masih memeluk boneka jeruknya.

"Ok! Kalau begitu, aku akan buat program diet sekarang!"

* * *

"Ah! Rin! Oha—" ucap Len terpotong saat Rin memulai pembicaraannya dengan Meiko.

"Meiko-nee, hari ini aku tidak mau bawa bekal" ucap Rin, seperti menghiraukan Len yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Nanti kalau kamu kelaparan bagaimana?" tanya Meiko, "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah makan **banyak** semalam" ucap Rin sambil menekankan kata 'banyak'. "Jaa, aku pergi. Ittekimasu!" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu.

"Hei… Aku khawatir dengan Rin. Len, ini semua salahmu. Perbaiki dengan segera" ucap Miku dengan nada mengancam. Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk seperti robot lalu pergi keruangannya.

"Huft… Gimana caranya baikan sama Rin?"

* * *

Pada akhirnya Rin memang menjalankan program dietnya. Mulai dari olahraga setiap pagi. Seperti berlari, jogging, lompat tali, push up dan sebagainya. Dia juga jarang sekali membawa bekal berat seperti nasi dan memilih membawa susu diet atau makanan yang kalorinya kecil.

Selain itu, Rin juga meminum obat diet. Tapi tidak setiap saat, hanya meminumnya saat dia memang sedang makan banyak sekali pada saat itu. Meskipun belum bisa dibilang banyak juga. Ditambah, Rin juga selalu menghindar dari Len.

"Huft… Lapar" ucap Rin sambil menutup pintu ruangannya lalu menghempaskan dirinya keatas kasur.

"Aku bosan… Tak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara. Aku kangen Len…" ucapnya, "EH! Sebentar!" ucapnya tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. "Akukan lagi marahan sama dia!" ucapnya lagi. Lalu menghempaskan dirinya lagi. "Tapi… Kangen tetap saja kangen…"

TOK! TOK!

"Rin.." ucap suara dari luar ruangan.

'Eh!? Itu Len!?' batinnya lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku masuk ya" ucap Len. Tak lama kemudian Rin mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia yakin Len pasti sudah masuk keruangannya. Belum lama setelah itu dia merasakan ada orang lain yang menduduki kasurnya.

"Rin… Rin masih marah ya?" tanya Len sambil mengelus-ngelus Rin yang masih didalam selimut. Len berdecak lalu,

"Rin itu… Bila marah pantas untuk dipeluk!" ucap Len tiba-tiba. Rin yang mendengar itu keluar dari selimut lalu,

"AP—" ucapnya terpotong saat ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. 'Coklat?' batinnya. Ternyata Len memasukan coklat kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana enak?" ucap Len sambil menatap Rin dengan tatapan berharap dan Rin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Syukurlah… Aku pikir rasanya akan aneh… Ternyata tidak. Ya, kau tahukan kalau aku membuat coklat seperti itu… Err… Sulit untuk kujelaskan…" ucap Len sambil menatap kearah lain.

"Len… Membuat coklat sebanyak ini untuk apa?" tanya Rin, tak sebanyak yang dibilang Rin. Mungkin, sekitar 8 butir coklat.

"Um… White Day…" ucap Len sambil menunduk.

"W-White day! Len membuat ini untuk White Day!?" teriak Rin,

"I-Iya… Aku sengaja membuatnya agar Rin memakannya dan berhenti dari program diet itu" ucap Len, "Rin mau menerima coklatnya kan?" tanya Len dengan tatapan berharap. Rin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi!? Rin benar-benar akan berhenti dari program diet itu kan!?" tanya Len lagi, dan Rin hanya mengangguk lagi. "Huft… Syukurlah…"

"L-Len…" panggil Rin dengan suara parau,

"Apa?" jawab Len,

"Bisa… Len suapi aku…?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Len dengan pandangan cemas-cemas harap.

"U-um…" jawab Len lalu mengambil 1 butir coklat lagi. "Aaa" ucapnya dan HAP! Rin memakan coklat yang ada ditangannya dan separu jari tangannya masuk kedalam mulutnya Rin.

Rin mengambil tangan Len dan menjilati jari telunjuknya perlahan. Tak hanya menjilati saja, Rin juga menciumnya.

"Aaahh… Sudah ya. Aku tahu kamu ingin lagi. Tapi aku Cuma buat sedikit." ucap Len lalu menarik tangannya dari Rin sambil memasang wajahnya yang merah.

"Len… Mau?" tanya Rin,

"Eh?" dan dalam sekejap Rin mencium Len. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung lama karena Rin, yang sempat memasukan coklat yang ada didalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Len. Setelah coklat itu masuk, Rin langsung melepas ciumannya lalu memeluk Len.

"Ri-Rin?"

"Um… Len… Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu, harusnya aku tidak perlu semarah itu padamu. Kamu tahu… Hari tanpamu itu sangat membosankan. Ditambah, aku juga rindu dengan Len…" ucap Rin masih memeluk Len.

"Dan… Terima kasih coklatnya… Itu membuatku sangat senang…" ucap Rin masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Itu… Manis… Coklat yang manis.." ucap Len dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rin.

"Lidah Rin juga manis" ucap Len, dan Rin menjawab 'Hentai!'

"Ki-Kita tetap seperti ini dulu ya… Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahmu untuk sekarang Len…" ucap Rin, "Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini…" ucapnya lagi.

"Mau ubah jadi posisi lain?" tanya Len jail.

"He-hentai!" jawab Rin dan Len makin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Rin.

* * *

**OWARI~**

Billa : Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Endingnya menggantung ga tuh? Bila ada typo yang bertebaran maaf ye~ Billa males ngecekinnya… Ini selingan OS… Biasa, buat ngisi waktu kosong karena belum ada inspirasi buat cerita yang lain… =w=

Ok! Yang terakhir! Review please!


End file.
